Barbara Mandrell
Barbara Ann Mandrell (born December 25, 1948)1 is an American country music singer, musician, and actress.1 She is known for a series of Top 10 hits and TV shows in the 1970s and 1980s that helped her become one of country's most successful female vocalists of that period.1 She was inducted into the Country Music Hall of Fame in 2009. She was the first performer to win the Country Music Association's "Entertainer of the Year" award twice. She was the only female to have done so until Taylor Swift equaled her.2 She also won twice the Country Music Association's "Female Vocalist of the Year" in 1979 and 1981. Mandrell's first Billboard No. 1 hit was 1978's "Sleeping Single in a Double Bed", immediately followed by "(If Loving You Is Wrong) I Don't Want to Be Right" in early 1979.1 In 1980, "Years" also reached No. 1. She added one more chart topper in each of the next three years. "I Was Country When Country Wasn't Cool" (her signature song),3 then "'Till You're Gone" and "One of a Kind, Pair of Fools"—all hit number one between 1981 and 1983, a period during which Mandrell also received numerous industry awards and accolades.13 Early lifeedit Childhoodedit Born in Houston, Texas,1 the eldest daughter into a musical family, Mandrell was already reading music and playing accordion at age five.1 Six years later, she had become so adept at playing steel guitar that her father took her to a music trade convention in Chicago, where her talents caught the attention of Chet Atkins and Joe Maphis. Soon after, she became a featured performer in Maphis' Las Vegas nightclub show, followed by tours with Red Foley, Tex Ritter, and Johnny Cash.1 Her network TV debut came on the NBC-TV series Five Star Jubilee in 1961. While growing up, Mandrell learned to play the pedal steel and lap steel guitars and many other instruments, including the accordion, saxophone, and banjo. She played steel guitar for the legendary Patsy Cline, who once wrote to a friend that Mandrell was, "a 13-year-old blonde doll who plays the steel guitar out of this world! What a show woman!" Mandrell toured at age 13 with Cline, Johnny Cash, and George Jones. She also played guitar for Joe Maphis in Las Vegas1 and on the Town Hall Party show in Los Angeles. A couple of years later, Mandrell and her sisters Louise and Irlene, as well as her parents, founded the Mandrell Family Band.1 They toured across the United States and Asia. Their drummer, Ken Dudney, became Mandrell's husband shortly after graduating from Oceanside High School.1 Career discoveryedit Dudney later enlisted in the Navy, serving as a pilot, and was sent overseas. Mandrell decided that she would become a country singer and moved to Nashville. Her father was then her manager and with his help, she signed with Columbia Records in 1969. Over the next couple of years, Mandrell had a few minor hits. Her producer at the time was Billy Sherrill, known for producing other well-known singers in country music such as Tammy Wynette, Charlie Rich, and Tanya Tucker. Country music careeredit 1969–1974: Country beginningsedit Within 48 hours of a nightclub appearance near the Grand Ole Opry, she received offers for recording contracts from six record companies. After signing with Columbia in 1969, she notched her first chart hit, a remake of the Otis Redding classic "I've Been Loving You Too Long". In 1970, Mandrell scored the first of many Top 40 hits with "Playin' Around With Love". In the same year, she began performing with singer David Houston, and their partnership also generated considerable chart success.4 Mandrell's first releases earned respect from her country peers, but her first big breakthrough with fans came in 1973 with the single "The Midnight Oil", it was the first song that was sung from the perspective of the woman who is doing the cheating, which at the time was unheard of. So this was another first for Mandrell. While with Columbia Records, Mandrell worked with legendary country producer Billy Sherrill. Under Sherrill's direction, Mandrell recorded country-soul material, which never gained her widespread success. Her early hits included 1971's "Tonight My Baby's Comin' Home" and 1970s "After Closing Time" (a duet with David Houston) as well as her version of Joe Tex's "Show Me" also released in 1971. Her records did not generate sales on the Columbia label. Sherrill later said in the book, How Nashville Became Music City, that he was asked every year by the other Columbia executives, why he was keeping Mandrell, because she wasn't selling records. Sherrill kept Mandrell with the label until 1975. 1975–1984: Country-popedit In 1975, Mandrell jumped to the ABC/Dot label, and under the guidance of producer Tom Collins reached the Top Five for the first time with the single "Standing Room Only". After a series of successive hits, she scored her first No. 1 with 1978's "Sleeping Single in a Double Bed", immediately followed by another chart-topper, "(If Loving You Is Wrong) I Don't Want to Be Right" in early 1979.5 "If Loving You Is Wrong" was also a major crossover smash, becoming Mandrell's only single to reach the Top 40 on the pop chart, peaking at No. 31. The song also peaked in the Top 10 on Adult Contemporary radio stations. During the 1980s Mandrell had more hits, including "Crackers" and "Wish You Were Here". All of these singles and more reached the country Top 10 and some also hit No. 1, including "Years". Three more singles hit No. 1—"I Was Country When Country Wasn't Cool", "'Till You're Gone", and "One of a Kind, Pair of Fools"—between 1981 and 1983, a period during which Mandrell also received many industry awards and accolades.6 "I Was Country When Country Wasn't Cool" is one of Mandrell's best-known songs. The best-known version is the live version featuring George Jones. In 1983, she won a Grammy award for "Best Inspirational Performance" for the song, "He Set My Life to Music". In 1980 Mandrell became the third woman to win the "Entertainer of the Year" award from the Country Music Association. She repeated history in 1981 by winning the award for the second time. This was unprecedented, as in prior to her, it was presumed, that it only went to an artist once—but she nabbed it a second year in a row with her non-stop touring, hit records, and popular TV show. This began the huge array of awards and she would win: several CMA, ACM, and MCN awards, seven American Music Awards, and nine People's Choice, making her one of the most awarded country acts in history. Performing ‘To Me’ duet with DoRite, Dan Schafer, ‘Moments’ tour 1986 A collection of duets with Lee Greenwood, Meant for Each Other, followed in 1984.7 From this album, Greenwood and Mandrell had two hits on the country chart spanning 1984 and 1985, including the Top 5 hit, "To Me", and the Top 20 "It Should Have Been Love By Now". Also in 1984, she opened a fan-based attraction across from the old location of the Country Music Hall of Fame in the heart of Music Row in Nashville called Barbara Mandrell Country, a museum about her life and career. 1984: Car crashedit While Mandrell was at the peak of her popularity she had a major setback when she was involved in a serious automobile crash on September 11, 1984. According to Toni Reinhold in Redbook magazine, the singer "sustained multiple fractures in her right leg, including a broken thigh bone, knee and ankle. She also suffered lacerations and abrasions and a severe concussion that caused temporary memory loss, confusion, and speech difficulties." After a year-and-a-half of rehabilitation, she recovered and returned to recording and performing. Mandrell told interviewers that the crash made her reassess her priorities; thus she retired in November 1997, thirteen years after the crash, and now spends more time with her family. 8 Mandrell is now a confirmed seat belt advocate, especially because prior to the crash, neither she nor her two children Matthew and Jaime (also involved in the crash) were normally seat belt wearers. Mandrell saw a station wagon in front of her with the tailgate down and children not being restrained in the back, and felt the need to tell her children to buckle up just before the crash.9 During the recuperation period, Mandrell was unable to work and therefore needed to collect on her insurance to pay for medical bills and to keep her band paid. On the “Ralph Emery on the Record” show, Mandrell explained that the problem was that under Tennessee law she had to go through the formality of filing a lawsuit against survivors of the dead driver who had caused the accident, 19-year-old college student Mark White, to collect from her own insurance company.10 She says she instructed her attorneys to call White’s family and tell them she wanted no money from them and was only doing what she had to do to get her own insurance company to pay for her medical costs, but most fans never knew about that or about Tennessee’s insurance law. They saw only the headlines about the lawsuit against the family who had lost a son. Before the case went to trial, she adds, her insurance company filed for bankruptcy. Her record and ticket sales fell off “in a big way,” Mandrell says. “I’m not blaming the public,” she tells Emery, adding that given the information most of them got through the media, “I would have felt the way they felt.” Television and actingedit In 1980, the TV program Barbara Mandrell and the Mandrell Sisters premiered on NBC. In addition to hosts Barbara, Louise, and Irlene Mandrell, the show featured musical guests and comedy sketches. Each broadcast also closed with a gospel song, which led to Mandrell recording her own inspirational album, He Set My Life to Music (1982). As a result of her busy schedule, she began suffering from vocal strain, and on doctor's orders pulled the plug on the television program in 1982. (Variety shows were also falling out of favor at the time; the series would be NBC's last variety series to date.) She received one award (People's Choice) and two nominations (Golden Globe and TV Land Award) for her work on the show. In 1983, she premiered The Lady Is a Champ, a Las Vegas stage show.11 Mandrell had the starring role in Burning Rage alongside Tom Wopat in 1984 just prior to her car accident. Later, she also had guest star roles on hit shows, including: Empty Nest; Diagnosis: Murder; Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman; The Commish; Baywatch; Walker, Texas Ranger; and Rockford Files. She even had a recurring featured role in the late 1990s on Aaron Spelling's daytime drama, Sunset Beach. Many of these performances can be seen on late-night television or on the DVD box sets of the respective shows. In 1990, she wrote an autobiography called Get to the Heart: My Story, which was a New York Times Bestseller for more than three months, and in 1997 became a highly rated CBS TV Movie of the Week starring Maureen McCormick (The Brady Bunch). Mandrell promoted her autobiography on shows such as Sally Jessy Raphaël show, Geraldo, and The Oprah Winfrey Show, with whom she shared the "Woman of the World" honor in 1992. In primetime, she appeared on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, Ralph Emery's Nashville Now, and she even "rapped" during one of her three Arsenio visits. Personal lifeedit Barbara Mandrell married Ken Dudney on May 28, 1967. Dudney had been the drummer in the Mandrell Family Band. Mandrell and Dudney have three children, Kenneth Matthew Dudney (b. 1970), Jaime Nicole Dudney (b. 1976), and Nathaniel Mandrell Dudney (b. 1985). Mandrell's oldest son Kenneth "Matthew" Dudney is a gourmet chef, who has worked in the Nashville area for many years. After several bouts with alcoholism, Matthew overcame the problem and married Christian recording artist Christy Sutherland. He now travels with her as her personal manager.12 Mandrell's daughter, Jaime, was Miss Tennessee Teen USA 1993 and placed in the semi-finals at Miss Teen USA 1993. Jaime was Miss Golden Globe in 1996, following a tradition, where one son and one daughter of famous parents present the Golden statues. Following this, Jaime played her aunt, Irlene Mandrell, in Get to the Heart (The Barbara Mandrell Story), and was seen on the long-running CBS daytime drama, As the World Turns, from June 1998–January 2000. On December 23, 2012, Jamie married Whit Gilbert.1314 Mandrell's youngest son Nathan, married Hannah Menefee on March 8, 2012. Both met while attending the University of Mississippi. Nathan is the Vice President of Sales and Marketing for Dynamic Research Technologies.15 Hannah received her medical degree from the University of Tennessee in 2014 and accepted an internship for OB/GYN at Vanderbilt University.1617 Her former mansion, located in Whites Creek, Tennessee near Nashville, has been turned into a tourist attraction with a restaurant, a hotel, an outdoors music venue and an indoors shooting range.1819 Her daughter, Jaime, is the tour guide.18 Awardsedit Year Award Category 1971 Academy of Country Music Awards Top New Female Vocalist 1976 Music City News Country Most Promising Female Artist of the Year 1978 Academy of Country Music Awards Top Female Vocalist 1979 Music City News Country Female Artist of the Year 1979 Country Music Association Awards Female Vocalist of the Year 1980 Academy of Country Music Awards Entertainer of the Year 1980 Country Music Association Awards Entertainer of the Year 1980 American Music Awards Favorite Country Single – "Sleeping Single In a Double Bed" 1981 Academy of Country Music Awards Top Female Vocalist 1981 Country Music Association Awards Entertainer of the Year 1981 Country Music Association Awards Female Vocalist of the Year 1981 American Music Awards Favorite Female Country Artist 1981 Music City News Country Comedian of the Year 1981 Music City News Country Female Artist of the Year 1981 Music City News Country Instrumentalist of the Year 1981 People Magazine 25 Most Intriguing List 1982 People's Choice Awards Favorite All-Around Female Performer 1982 People's Choice Awards Favorite Female Personality 1982 People's Choice Awards Favorite Female Musical Performer 1982 Music City News Country Female Artist of the Year 1982 Music City News Country Instrumentalist of the Year 1983 People's Choice Awards Favorite All-Around Female Performer 1983 American Music Awards Favorite Female Country Artist 1983 Grammy Awards Best Inspirational Performance – "He Set My Life to Music" 1984 People's Choice Awards Favorite All-Around Female Musical Performer 1984 American Music Awards Favorite Female Country Artist 1984 Grammy Awards Best Soul Gospel Duo Performance – "I'm So Glad We're Standing Here Today" (w/ Bobby Jones) 1985 American Music Awards Favorite Female Country Artist 1985 Music City News Country Living Legend Award 1985 People's Choice Awards Favorite All-Around Female Performer 1985 People's Choice Awards Favorite Female Musical Performer 1986 People's Choice Awards All-Around Female Performer 1987 People's Choice Award All-Around Female Performer 1987 American Music Awards Favorite Female Country Artist 1991 TNN/Music City News Awards Minnie Pearl Award 1992 Woman of the World Woman of the World Award (tied w/ Oprah Winfrey) 1999 Country-Gospel Music Hall of Fame Elected to the Country-Gospel Hall of Fame 2001 Academy of Country Music Awards Pioneer Award 2002 CMT's "40 Greatest Women of Country Music" Rank – No. 38 2005 Academy of Country Music Triple Crown Award 2007 People Magazine Ranked in "100 Most Beautiful" list 2008 People Magazine Ranked in "100 Most Beautiful at any age" list 2009 Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum Inductee 2012 Artists Music Guild Favorite Retro Artist 2014 Musicians Hall of Fame and Museum Inductee Discographyedit Main article: Barbara Mandrell discography